Thirteenth Legion
About the guild We are a Republic faction Star Wars: The Old Republic guild that is on the "Sanctum of the Exalted" server (which is a RP-PvE server in EST). This guild is a casual guild so we expect most of our members to play 10 or fewer hours a week. We are an adult and professional guild so we expect our members to be adults and to act like it. The mission of this guild is to share good roleplaying experiences and help members in conquering PVE instances while maintaining an out-of-game atmosphere of friendship and civility. The Thirteenth Legion is based in Atlanta among professional, enlightened, post college-age RPG fans. Our goal is to build a guild that is big enough so that we have excellent coverage in all roles, so that we have a base of people that are available at any time, and so that we have a diversity of strengths. Concurrently, our goal is to build a guild that is small enough so that we can build good friendships, maintain camaraderie, and stay organized. We are a casual guild, which means we’re expecting about 10 hrs of play or less a week from most folks. If you want to play 40 hours a week, then that's fine. We’re big enough and global enough to have a few folks on nearly all the time. We welcome hardcore players even though the guild is mostly focused on casual players. We are a RP-PvE guild, which means that we expect to do some RP via in-game experiences, chat, and posted fiction. You don't have to participate in RP, but you have to at least appreciate RP. We will participate in PvP and endgame content as secondary goals that Legionnaires are welcome to participate in if they choose to do so. We are a mature guild, which means that most of the Legionnaires are 30 or older. We would prefer if people younger than college-age did not join the guild. We don’t want to babysit, and we don’t want to feel uncomfortable about having to edit ourselves among younger players. We want to play with people our own age – and you should, too. We are a professional guild, which means that most of the Legionnaires have a full-time job and run their own household. Our members include surgery technicians, attorneys, software engineers/developers, scientists-teachers-professors, full time college students, military personnel, realtors, and businessmen. This is a diverse and brainy group of folks. We have a good sense of perspective. The real world is more important than this game. We have the patience and wisdom and experience in how to get along in a group like adults because we are adults. We are a friendly guild, which means that we are interested in mentoring new players, acting responsibly online, and creating a fun and supportive environment to play in. We support good sportsmanship and appropriate behavior. Griefing, bullying, racism, sexism, homophobia, cheating, stealing, and the use of hax or gliding programs are not tolerated. We are a fun guild, which means we like to play! Our hobbies are as diverse and meaningful as our jobs. From basketball to Dungeons and Dragons to nerf-gun fights, we like to have fun. We like to tell jokes and pass around Monty Python memes! We are all playing The Old Republic because we love Star Wars and we think that this game is going to be fun. We are not here for pwning n00bs, high-end raiding, PvP, powerleveling, or gear. If you're looking for these kind of experiences, you're in the wrong place. We Only Have Three Rules Rule #1: Be nice. (Follow the Guide to Etiquette and Code of Conduct). Rule #2: Be here. (You should spend more game-time playing a XIIIth Legion character than not playing one - we want to be your main guild). Rule #3: Be active. (Log into and lurk on the forum at least monthly and play at least monthly - if you’re going to be gone longer than that, let us know). RP Backstory Our backstory is that we were a unit of republic troopers that were tasked with fighting a suicidal holding mission to delay the Sith and their Mandalorian mercenaries long enough for the Senate to flee the sack of Coruscant. We were successful, but most of our troopers and all of the senior officers were killed in action. Some were MIA after the sack of Coruscant and were presumed to have joined the Empire. The XIIIth Legion is being rebuilt. We've taken troopers from plenty of other units that could spare them. We've taken in Jedi that are dissatisfied with the Jedi Council's noninvolvement stance. We've taken in a lot of "independent shipping captains" who know the back lanes of all the spaceways. Then we're going to take it back to the Sith, and the bucketheads, for some revenge... More on our backstory More about RP in the XIIIth Legion Joining the guild Membership Open for Associates Anyone wishing to join the XIIIth Legion must apply as an associate. These associates have most of the advantages of membership. You are encouraged to participate in RP. You will have access to most of our forum. You will have access to our in-game custom chat channel and our RP chat channel. You will have access to our events if no full member wants to go. You may use our Mumble voice chat server. When we are considering adding another member, we will consider the associates first. Most associates (so far) become full members within a few weeks. In return you are expected to: Follow the XIIIth Legion’s Code of Conduct and Guide to Etiquette. Participate in our forums on guild portal on a monthly basis (but if they aren't interesting enough for you to come back that often, you're probably in the wrong place). Note that as an associate, you are not technically a member of our guild and do not have access to our guild roster or our guild bank. If you are interested in being an associate, you must do three things. 1. Read up on who and what we are. Check out the public information out our guild including the behavior we expect from our guild members, information for prospective associates, and our background story. (Found in a box on the right side of this page). If you want, find us in game and ask questions. 2. Join our website (http://www.thethirteenthlegion.torportal.com/) and apply. You'll have to make a guild portal account first and fill out a guild application. The answers will be posted in our members forum for review. Please make sure your responses to application questions are thorough. Give us enough information to let us know that you're adult, friendly, and fun. We need a little bit of background about yourself to so we can see if you'd fit in. We're far more interested in who you are and the RP background of your character than things like previous MMO experience or gear. 3. Check in every few days. You should come back to Guild Portal to keep updated about your application status. Often, I will want more information about something in your application. Allies and Adversaries We also welcome our allies and adversaries to join this guild as associate members. Please note that you are an ally/adversary and are not in line for membership on your application. Contact Information If you need to contact the guild leader of The Thirteenth Legion to discuss something that happened in-game or have questions about the guild, please PM me through the SWTOR website with the username Scorpienne or email me at scorpienne at gmail dot com. If there was an incident involving someone in this guild, I beg of you to contact me via PM or by email and let me know what happened External links Our Guild Website http://www.thethirteenthlegion.torportal.com/ RP in the XIIIth Legion Expected Behavior and Code of Conduct Guide to Etiquette and Looting Our Server Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/#!/groups/210593422340178/ Our Server Forums http://www.sanctumoftheexalted.enjin.com }}